Morgan and Ecklie
The strained Father & Daughter relationship between Morgan Brody and Conrad Ecklie in Dynamic Morgan Brody seems to be the only child and the only daughter of Undersheriff Conrad Ecklie. Season Eleven In Cello and Goodbye, Catherine realizes that Morgan was in fact Conrad's daughter but did not realize immediately since Morgan had used her step-dad's surname "Brody" instead of using her biological father's surname "Ecklie" which Catherine had revealed that she hasn't seen Morgan since she was little girl which means Morgan's mum had gain custody of Morgan during the divorce with Ecklie and had moved to California with Morgan and later remarried which Morgan later on confesses that Ecklie did not even fight for her to stay in Vegas. Season Twelve In 73 Seconds, the two finally had seen and spoken to each other since the divorce and it also revealed that the two have an awkward relationship but Morgan was trying to act professional as well Ecklie. In Tell-Tale Hearts was Morgan's first case when she arrived to the crime scene and was later on greeted by Ecklie as he asked if she was settling in okay and he notices a couple of cigars in Morgan's kit for decompositon and he revealed he used to do the same thing but Morgan quickly dismisses the conversation by saying she has thing to do as Ecklie handles the press near the crime scene. In CSI Down when a MED VAC helicopter was hijacked onboard was CSI Brody, Ecklie was deeply concerned for his daughter's safety and well- being. And Morgan revealed the reason why her parents seperated because when Morgan was 14 and her father messed up so much and so badly that her mother had decided to leave for California and her dad didn't even fight for custody during the divorce. And she later revealed that, in 73 Seconds, was the first time she sat down with dad. And Morgan had revealed she is giving Ecklie another chance to be father to her and the two shared a hug later on the episode as well as Morgan calling Eckie "DAD" for first time since she got back to Vegas. And early on the episode Ecklie was extremely worried as he said "NOT THIS WAY" to D.B. Russell and later on looks at a picture of him and Morgan together. In Homecoming Morgan and Ecklie went for a walk when they were discussing when Morgan was a child Ecklie would take her to a rollercoaster and Morgan used to pretend hating it. Season Thirteen Notes *Morgan is Ecklie's daughter in his first marriage mentioned by Catherine in Cello and Goodbye. *In Stealing Home she revealed that her dad gave her a 1000-piece jigsaw puzzle of the Empire State Building for her eighth birthday. Morgan did it in six hours on her own. *It was mentioned in CSI Down that Morgan would ignore Ecklie's calls. *It was mentioned in Homecoming that Ecklie used to bring Morgan to a rollercoaster when she was little and Morgan used to pretend hating it. Gallery Photos FotoFlexer Photo45.jpg FotoFlexer_Photo.jpg FotoFlexer_Photo2.jpg FotoFlexer_Photo67.jpg tumblr_ltkr4wiozt1qknpp3o4_500.gif Tumblr ltkr4wiozt1qknpp3o5 500.gif Tumblr ltkr4wiozt1qknpp3o6 500.gif Tumblr ltkr4wiozt1qknpp3o7 500.gif Csi-las-vegas2.jpg Csi-las-vegas4.jpg Videos Category:CSI relationships Category:Relationships